


5:33 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell viewed Supergirl's smile after she defeated a Smallville creature without a scratch.





	5:33 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell viewed Supergirl's smile after she defeated a Smallville creature without a scratch and there were many scratches on his arm.

THE END


End file.
